


Yet Another DSMP Oneshot Book

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Not using Character tags or Real Names, Tags and Relationships will be updated as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A collection of my oneshots; NSFW or otherwise. As usual for these things, first chapter is for requests and every chapter after will have specifics in the notes.I will only write the DSMP characters, not the CC, so if that's what you're looking for you're not gonna find it here. Sorry.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Phil Watson, Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Yet Another DSMP Oneshot Book

**Author's Note:**

> My rules are listed below!

Well, here's another one of these. I know there's already a lot but it honestly seems fun and I guess this is me attempting to actually get better at writing, so...

Feel free to drop request in the comments as long as you tell me the pairing you want, kink (if applicable), basic plot, and/or anything specific you might want to see. The relationships I listed so far are the ones I'm most exited to write, but I'll update the relationships and tags as I go and there will be chapter-specific warnings in the starting notes of each oneshot.

My word-count is usually around 1,200 or so words, but depending on the prompt it could be longer or shorter.

**I'm down to write:**

Fluff, Smut, Angst, etc.

Most sensitive and/or problematic topics ( Just ask! :] )

AUs

**I will absolutely not write:**

Anything involving Minors 

Incest of their characters

My limits might be updated in the future. 


End file.
